Growing Pains: The Legolas and Arwen Series
by pishymishy
Summary: A series of stories dedicated to the friendship of Legolas and Arwen--Ch. 5: A Simple Game-- A simple game goes wrong.
1. And so it Begins

A/N: Not mine. All stories in the series are independent of each other. Legolas/Arwen appear to be 10 years old.  
  
------  
  
And so it begins  
  
------  
  
Arwen was her name. Inwardly, the very young Prince of Mirkwood rolled his eyes. Elves from Rivendell were coming and he'd have to entertain her. A girl. Somehow, he just never got a break. Luckily, he also heard that the Princess had brothers...older brothers. Maybe they'd let him keep them company instead of watching some girl.  
  
He tugged on the collar of his tunic, he hated dressing up almost as much as he hated girls. He got off the low stool he was sitting on and went to stand at his window. Oh, how he wanted to be out there rather than attending another extremely boring social gathering of elves in unbelievably uncomfortable clothing. He scratched at his neck... the tunic was irritating his delicate skin.  
  
"Legolas, stop scratching," came a harmonious voice floating in the air. The elven prince turned to find his beloved mother standing in his doorway. She was beautiful with her golden locks and deep blue eyes and the source of everything kind and gentle in Legolas' life. She smiled at him and lifted her hand to him which he eagerly accepted.  
  
"Mother, must I attend the party?" he asked her with his best whining voice.  
  
"It is your duty as you are the sole heir to the kingdom," she replied and Legolas pouted and scratched at his neck.  
  
"Do not worry yet, little prince, perhaps you will make a friend of the Imladris elves."  
  
------  
  
Legolas tried to stifle his yawn but it was of no use. His mother laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently, as if to bring to him new energy. Lord Elrond with the other elves were just now approaching where his father and mother stood very tall and regal, and where he just tried to remain standing.  
  
Lord Elrond and the Lady Celebrian were at the head of the entourage and Legolas desperately tried to find signs of the twin stars. It was to no avail, there were too many of them blocking everyone else. Almost immediately, his spirits hit the ground as his parents greeted the guests.  
  
"...And these are the Twin Stars of Imladris, Elladan and Elrohir," Legolas head shot up from where it had hung on his chest and he stared at the older elves in complete wonder.  
  
"This is Legolas, my son and Prince of Mirkwood," Thranduil announced and Legolas couldn't help but swell with pride at his introduction.  
  
"Mae Govannen," the twins said in unison with beaming smiles as they laid hands on each of his shoulders. Legolas was already running a list of things he would show Elladan and Elrohir and was about to say something when Elrond interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"And, of course, here is Arwen, the Evenstar..." oh no. Legolas had forgotten all about her. He could see elves make way for her and he dreaded the moment she would show her face. Finally, after what seemed like ages of excruciating torture of wanting to meet her to get it over with, yet not wanting to meet her because she was another dumb elven princess, Legolas spied a head of dark flowing hair making its way to the front.  
  
She was pretty. Very pretty. So pretty that air just left his lungs and he just stood there like a fool. So pretty that he felt little butterflies of nervousness in his stomach. So pretty that he didn't know enough words to describe how pretty she was. That's the kind of pretty that was Arwen Undomiel.  
  
And yet she was a girl and by that standard alone made her repulsive.  
  
"Vedui' Legolas" she smiled warmly up at him.  
  
For the first time in his life, Legolas was rendered speechless by a girl. His mother had to tap him on the shoulder in order for a meek, "Mae Govannen," to escape his lips.  
  
After that, the congregation broke apart as everyone was ushered into a hall for the festivities. Legolas looked to Elladan and Elrohir but they were busy with one another and seemed content that he should spend the evening with their little sister.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and braced himself for a night of talk of stupid things and frilly things and braiding hair...oh the horror of it all. He exhaled slowly and spun on his heel to face Arwen.  
  
What he saw next was something he did not expect. His sudden movement had startled the Evenstar from her thoughts. He had caught the expression on her face...it seemed almost, sad. But now she smiled at him, though not as big or as bright as it had once been, and uncertainty was written clearly on her face.  
  
Something somewhat resembling regret stirred in his chest. He didn't mean to make her feel bad. But she didn't understand...she was a GIRL. And he didn't mix well with girls.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" he blurted in an attempt to kill the awkward silence, but it ended up like he was yelling at her. Inwardly, he cringed, this was not going well.  
  
Arwen just shrugged her shoulders and said nothing. Legolas gave an exasperated sigh and turned on his heel, "Come on," he said over his shoulder and started walking in the opposite direction of where all the adults had gone.  
  
After moments of hesitation, he heard her soft footsteps trailing behind him. He scratched at his neck. Dumb girls.  
  
------  
  
He led her down a long narrow hall with many doors. There was complete silence with the exception of the shuffle of little feet.  
  
"Legolas, where are we going?" Arwen asked, he thought he sensed fear in her voice.  
  
"To get a hairbrush," he replied under his breath.  
  
"What ever for?" she asked, the fear replaced with curiosity.  
  
"So you can braid my hair," he answered. As if she didn't know...  
  
Suddenly, Arwen stopped walking. He let out another exasperated sigh and turned around. She was really starting to annoy him with all her questions and his stupid collar was driving him insane.  
  
She was looking at him like he was crazy. "Why would I do that?"  
  
Yet another question...Legolas couldn't help but roll his eyes as he scratched some more, "Because that's what you do. All you princesses come here and force me to braid your hair and let you braid mine..."  
  
Arwen stood shocked before him. Then she burst out laughing. She braced herself against the wall and doubled over in laughter. Legolas felt a blush creep up his neck and face although he knew not why. Didn't she want to braid hair and dress up and dance and all that sissy stuff? He watched her laugh and laugh, and amidst her laughing, Arwen snorted! This erupted in more laughter from her and this time, Legolas joined in.  
  
When they were through, they were both slid down the walls, too spent to keep standing. They faced each other in the narrow hallways, gasping for breath. Now and then giggles escaped them as they both tried to keep their composure.  
  
Legolas noted that her laughter was the most beautiful thing his ears had ever heard. And a thought began to sink into his brain, perhaps he wasn't like all the other princesses after all. Maybe, she could be his friend.  
  
Finally, she spoke, "So, you were going to just let me have my way with your hair?"  
  
He grinned and looked into her vibrant violet eyes, "I suppose so," he shrugged and started to stand up.  
  
He offered his hand to her and she paused a moment before accepting it. He thought he felt sparks when their fingers touched and he lifted her to her feet.  
  
"That would have been very sweet of you, but I don't care for such things like hair, or dancing and all that other girly stuff." Arwen reached up and undid his collar, smoothing out the edges. "There, that is much better."  
  
Legolas lost his heart to her in that very moment. She had to be an illusion, she was too good to be true.  
  
"So what do you care for?" he asked her.  
  
She gave him a secret smile, "You mustn't tell my father, but I am learning archery."  
  
"I am learning archery also! I'm going to be the greatest archer in all of Middle-Earth!" he swelled with pride at his ambitious goal.  
  
"I have no doubt that you will be a great archer, though you will always be second best as I will be the greatest archer in all of Middle-Earth's history!" Arwen teased as they began to walk down the hallway and back to the party...  
  
And so began the friendship between a little blond elf prince from Mirkwood and a bundle of laughter-ready-to-explode princess from Rivendell.  
  
------  
  
Fin  
  
------  
  
Vedui'- Greetings  
  
Mae Govannen- Well met 


	2. Clouds

A/N: Not mine. All stories in the series are independent of each other. Legolas/Arwen appear to be 10 years old.  
  
------  
  
Clouds  
  
------  
  
"Rabbit."  
  
"Tree, definitely."  
  
"Horse."  
  
"Mushroom."  
  
"You always think they look like something out of the forest."  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"No I don't. okay, maybe just sometimes."  
  
Satisfied that she had won the argument, Arwen returned her focus to the massive white clouds in the warm summer sky. She and Legolas were sprawled out on some isolated field, just staring as the clouds shifted and moved into shapes and objects of their imagination.  
  
"Legolas, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Arwen asked and as an afterthought she added, "And you can't mention archery."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, how do you see yourself when you're older?"  
  
"How old?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. say, 3000 years old!"  
  
Legolas rolled over onto his stomach, propped himself up on his elbows and idly twirled long pieces of wild grass while thinking in earnest about the proposed question. Arwen noticed that he had a far away look in his eyes when he finally spoke, as if he were recalling some remembered secret that he alone only knew.  
  
"Well, sometimes, " he hesitated before choosing to continue, "sometimes I see myself being very honorable and rich in wisdom and all those things that are becoming of elf kind. Very well respected and everything. But more than anything, I also see myself being a brave warrior whose name is well learned by the peoples of Middle-Earth. And I stand for what is good and just and true. My adventures would never cease as I would defeat any foe who dared to stand in my path...I want my life to be the stuff of legend..."  
  
"Wow," she said breathlessly after he had finished.   
  
"It is but a dream.I do not know where my path shall lead me," he said rather sadly. "Therefore you must promise not to tell a living soul. It shall be our own secret."  
  
"I promise you I shall not tell any soul. And I believe you shall be all those wonderful things you dream," Arwen gave him a slight smile for encouragement, "I believe it with all my heart."  
  
"Do you ever think about being Queen?" he asked her after a while.  
  
"My dear Legolas, we both know that I shall not ever rise to that title."  
  
"Well, don't you ever think about what it would be like?"  
  
"I used to," Arwen turned to her side to face him, "I mean, to be so lucky as to become a leader of elves... to be so well loved and admired! I used to think that I would become Queen of the greatest nation of Middle-Earth. But then I realized that with such power comes such great responsibility, I do not think I could do it."  
  
"Well, if it means anything, I think you would be a great Queen."  
  
"It's better this way, I think. Above all I desire the love of my family and my people and this I have. So I am happy. Bird..." she pointed back to the sky.  
  
"You could be."  
  
"Could be what?" she asked. Arwen had thought the conversation was over.  
  
"Become a Queen. You just have to marry a king...or a king in waiting," Legolas cheekily grinned at her.  
  
"I'm so sure. Though, I do not think I know any decent kings in waiting..." she teased back.  
  
"Yes, and who would ever want to marry you? I feel pity for the poor soul."  
  
"At least I would be married! Unlike a certain prince I know..."  
  
"I would, you know." Legolas tone became unusually serious.  
  
"What are you talking about now?"  
  
"If I ever became King, I'd marry you."  
  
Arwen was speechless. Legolas avoided eye contact with her.  
  
"But not because I'd LOVE you or anything... I just think you'd make a good Queen, that's all," he added meekly.  
  
"Legolas?"   
  
He looked up at Arwen expectantly. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently, "I am glad you are my friend."  
  
He returned her smile then turned to the sky, "So what do you think of that one?" he asked.  
  
"Tree, definitely."  
  
------  
  
Fin  
  
------ 


	3. Karma

A/N: Not mine. All stories in the series are independent of each other. Legolas/Arwen appear to be 10 years old.  
  
------  
  
Karma  
  
------  
  
Arwen was on a rampage.  
  
All week long she was terrorizing the residents of Rivendell with practical jokes. Pie in the face for Elladan and Elrohir, rearranging Elrond's organized library, forks on chairs, writing "secret admirer" letters to and from unsuspecting elves, frogs in beds...anything she could think of.  
  
Every time she would be heard laughing her head off in some corner or hideaway where she witnessed the whole thing. And every time Elrond would bring her in and have a talk with her. And the next day she was at it again.  
  
No one was safe...  
  
Not even her good friend, and partner-in-crime, Legolas.  
  
For him, she had rigged the door to her room so when he entered, he would be covered in honey and feathers. Arwen couldn't wait.  
  
"Legolas!" she called to him from her window to where he was playing below. She could barely contain her giggles as she heard his footsteps approaching her room.  
  
"Arwen?" he politely knocked on her door.  
  
"Yes, Legolas, please come in! I need your help!" Arwen replied between deep breaths to keep her from laughing.  
  
"What do you- " Legolas never finished his sentence. Upon pushing open the door he found himself covered in honey and feathers before he even knew what was happening. By chance he looked up only to see a metal bucket come rushing to meet his fair face.  
  
With a loud crushing sound of metal meeting bone the bucket broke poor little Legolas' nose. Immediately, his honey covered hands went to his now bleeding and broken nose.  
  
"Legolas!!" Arwen squealed and jumped off her bed. Only moments ago she was laughing hysterically until she saw the bucket slip from where she had placed it. She witnessed in slow motion as it fell upon the unsuspecting elf below.  
  
Arwen stood before her best friend, but didn't know what to do. Blood seeped from between his cupped hands and puddled onto the floor below. Tears were welling up behind his big glittering eyes as he met her gaze, his expression matching her own. They were panicked.  
  
"Arwen? Legolas? What is..." Elladan trailed off as he came to see a blond haired elf covered in what appeared to be honey and feathers ... and blood. Elrohir was behind him and they both rushed to aid the younger prince.  
  
"Go and fetch father!" Elladan fiercely commanded Arwen in their own tongue.  
  
But Arwen didn't move. She couldn't. She was scared and panicked. Legolas was bleeding all over the place. She had never seen that much blood before and it frightened her. What was going to happen to him?  
  
"Arwen!!" Elrohir's demanding voice woke her from her trance. She snapped back into her senses and ran as fast as she could, screaming for her father at the top of her lungs.  
  
Elrond found his daughter in hysterics as she pulled and dragged him back to her room. Surveying the scene, he immediately picked up Legolas and ushered him away, Elladan and Elrohir not far behind.  
  
Finally left alone, Arwen wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve and began to clean up around her. What had she done?  
  
------  
  
Celebrian entered her daughter's room later that evening and found Arwen alone in the dark. She was sitting on the edge of her bed just staring out into the sky through her open balcony doors. Celebrian found it slightly eerie that the princess who was so bright and full of energy seemed so lifeless.  
  
But as Celebrian sat down next to Arwen, she found it not so. Arwen looked at her mother then, huge droplets of tears fell from her violet eyes and remorse was clearly written in them.  
  
"Will he be alright?" Arwen's voice cracked as she whispered the question.  
  
"We believe he will be fine though he gave us all quite a scare," Celebrian tried to ease her daughter's worries. Then in a more serious tone, she asked, "Arwen, what did you do to Legolas exactly?"  
  
Arwen picked up her head from where she had laid it on her mother's lap and wiped her nose on her sleeve again. "I played a joke on him."  
  
"And what have we told you about doing that?"  
  
"It's wrong and humiliating and not funny at all...no matter how much I think it is. And that it's unbecoming of not only Elves but of Princesses too. And that I shouldn't do it because I could hurt someone's feelings ... or I could hurt someone, like I hurt Legolas today," Arwen responded with her head down.  
  
"So now do you understand why we told you all these things?" Celebrian asked and Arwen nodded.  
  
"Can I see him?" Arwen asked in a low voice.  
  
"In the morning, darling, he needs his rest." Arwen just nodded but couldn't shake the idea that Legolas hated her.  
  
------  
  
The next morning Arwen woke up and immediately sprang from her bed. She made  
  
a mad dash to Legolas' room and had just rounded the corner when she her father speaking in a low voice to her brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. The serious expressions on their faces brought worry back into her heart and she became filled with dread.  
  
She slowly approached the three elves and they finally took notice of her. Elrond regarded Arwen for a moment before turning and entering Legolas' room. Both her brothers moved in her way to prevent her from seeing anything within the room.  
  
Arwen's eyes again swelled with tears as her brothers kneeled on the ground before her and looked directly into her eyes. She was afraid of what they were going to tell her, she was so afraid that she found it hard to breathe.  
  
"Arwen...listen to what we're going to tell you," Elrohir began but he could not finish. He had not the words to tell her.  
  
"Legolas is very ill. He has taken a turn for the worst," Elladan paused, "Do you understand?"  
  
Arwen's heart felt like it just hit the floor and was pulling the veins in her arms and legs down with it. She didn't understand. What had happened to him exactly? How could something so small as a practical joke end up like this?  
  
"Arwen..." her mother's voice called from behind her. Arwen spun around and ran to the arms of Celebrian.  
  
"What is happening to him?" she asked through her sobs.  
  
"Legolas is having trouble breathing. Besides his nose, something-we still are not sure the cause-but something caused a rupture in his chest. His lungs are filling up with blood and it's increasingly difficult for him to breathe."  
  
Arwen stood still. Time stood still. Did this mean she was going to lose her best friend? It wasn't supposed to be like this ... it all went horribly wrong. Oh, what did she do?  
  
"I want to see him," she said after a while.  
  
"Your father is doing everything he can for him. Right now, you need to wait- "  
  
"No! I want to see him now!" Arwen screamed. Why wouldn't they let her see him? Didn't they understand? Even though he might hate her, he still needed her and she needed to be there for him.  
  
Celebrian looked towards her sons and Elrohir went inside Legolas' room. After what seemed like an eternity-but only a few moments, Elrohir emerged from the room.  
  
"You may go in, but you must understand that his condition is highly unstable. Be gentle and wary of the things around the room," he spoke to her before opening the door so she could enter.  
  
Arwen held on to her mother's hand for support. She wasn't sure what she'd see, but she needed to be in there. With him. They entered the room and nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.  
  
There was blood everywhere. Basins filled with bloody water, cloths and rags just soaked in it. The room even reeked of the bloody mess it contained. It was enough to make Arwen throw up right then and there, but then her eyes fell upon the figure lying on the bed.  
  
Arwen let go of Celebrian's hand and walked over to Legolas' side. There was a bandage on his nose, but she could see spots where blood had soaked through. His skin was a sickly, pasty color; sweaty yet cold to the touch. It was creepy to her that his eyes were close. Also, she noticed that there were splashes of blood all over his sheets and clothes. But what Arwen found most disturbing was the noise he was making as he was breathing.  
  
Arwen couldn't describe what she was feeling. She felt so guilty and wanted very badly to make it all just go away. He was in so bad a state and it was all her fault. Oh, how she wanted to take him away where he didn't have a broken nose and...and...everything else.  
  
Everyone watched as the Elven Princess pulled herself up on the large bed where her best friend lay. Carefully, she picked up his hand and held it between her own.  
  
"Oh, Legolas, "she breathed, "I am so sorry! It wasn't supposed to be like this ... not at all! Please, please, please, make it through this ... you are my best friend and I'd be lost without you. Please Legolas!" Arwen sobbed and wiped her nose on her sleeve again.  
  
"I promise I'll never ever play another joke again ... just please don't leave me. Please stay ... you can play a joke on me if you want, and...and you can even have my arrows from grandmother...just please be okay..." she cried miserably.  
  
"Okay," came a soft voice.  
  
Arwen's head snapped up and she saw Legolas sitting up and grinning at her like a fool. Her eyes grew huge with surprise as she threw herself at him and enveloped him in a tight hug.  
  
"Ow, you're really going to give me breathing problems!" Legolas said laughingly as Arwen immediately pulled back in horror.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she said covering her mouth.  
  
"It's okay," he laughed, "I'm not dying! I'm fine, mostly."  
  
"But-all the blood" she pointed around the room and looked at him quizzically.  
  
"It's not real ... well, some of it is. This," he pointed to his nose, "This is real."  
  
"But Ada was here, and Naneth, and Elladan and Elrohir..." she looked around the room to her family that was gathered there. They were all smiling back at her, much to her dismay. They were all in on it...and none of it was real!  
  
"That wasn't very nice," Arwen pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"That wasn't very nice what you did to Legolas," Elrond said, "I admit that this was a bit extreme ... but you didn't seem to heed our previous warnings and hurting Legolas was the last straw. Something had to be done and our young prince was more than willing to aid us."  
  
Arwen glared at Legolas, but he just replied, "You know, I could just hate you for the rest of our lives."  
  
She immediately stopped with the glaring.  
  
"See Arwen, there was something I neglected to tell you about playing jokes," Elrond continued, "Karma."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"What goes around comes around!" Legolas piped up. Obviously, he had a lesson on the subject the night before. "Oh and by the way, Arwen, I believe you owe me some arrows..."  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Yes, you do! You said it right around the time you were declaring your unconditional love for me," he grinned.  
  
"I said no such thing!"  
  
"Yes, you did and I've got a room full of witnesses!" Legolas said very smugly.  
  
This angered her even more. She balled her fists and made to hit him when he put his hands up in defense and pointed to his nose.  
  
"Hey! I would watch it if I were you! Remember... Karma."  
  
Arwen gave up and pouted.  
  
------  
  
Fin  
  
------  
  
naneth-mother  
  
ada-father  
  



	4. Dancing Lessons

A/N: Not mine. Also, though it's unknown, in my story Leggy is an only child. Arwen and Leggy appear to be 12.  
  
I'm sooo sorry this took so long. Please don't kill me and I really hope it was worth the wait.  
  
------  
  
Dancing Lessons  
  
------  
  
Laughter was heard in the hall followed by a loud crash. The laughter stopped.  
  
King Thranduil glanced at his wife as she tried to keep from smiling. He just shook his head. Oh, may the Valar help him...  
  
"Legolas! Arwen!" he called to his son and his best friend. A few moments passed before the door opened slightly and the Prince of Mirkwood slipped inside, followed quietly by the lady Arwen.  
  
The two young elves stood before the King and Queen, eyes averted to the ground.  
  
"What was that noise?" Thranduil asked his son in their native tongue.  
  
"Well, Arwen and I were just playing....and-and..." the blonde prince stammered.  
  
"It was my fault!" Arwen piped up from beside him.  
  
"No! It was me. I-I knew you wouldn't be able to catch it but I threw it anyway..."  
  
"If only I didn't catch like a girl..." came the sad remark.  
  
"But you are a girl."  
  
"Still, I shouldn't have to catch like one."  
  
"Enough!" Thranduil's booming voice silenced the ramblings of the Elven children immediately. He paused for a moment before continuing in a more gentle voice, "I don't care who did what. I just hope you both learned something from this. No more throwing anything indoors or around anything that could break. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, my lord," Arwen and Legolas replied in unison.  
  
"Legolas...Arwen, please sit with me," Legolas' mother graciously motioned for the young elves to sit beside her. They willing obliged her with happy hearts for she was kind and beautiful. She sat between them and held their hands gently and their scolding was soon forgotten.  
  
King Thranduil moved to sit opposite his wife, child and Arwen. "Now Legolas, you know that the centennial ball will be held in six weeks time."  
  
"I do."  
  
"And we feel that it would be appropriate to formally introduce you has heir to the Kingdom," his mother added.  
  
"Ada, I do not understand. Everyone knows that I am Prince and your rightful heir," Legolas' fair face was contorted in confusion.  
  
"Not everyone, my love," Legolas mother reached to smooth his unruly golden hair and her touch brought him comfort.  
  
"There are many elves whom you have not yet met that will be attending. It is also custom that a Prince should have a coronation and be properly introduced. And I know this will be a somewhat arduous task for you, but starting tomorrow you shall brush up on the history and names from each house of Elves attending the ball. You shall also prepare a speech to address all our guests ... and above all, you shall have dancing lessons."  
  
"But Ada!" Legolas nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard the word "dancing." He heard Arwen stifle a giggle.  
  
"Calm down my son, it shall not be as tortuous as you imagine."  
  
"Nana!" Legolas tried to protest to his mother, "Why dancing lessons?!"  
  
"Because there will be many young Elven ladies and princesses who shall wish to dance with you. And what shall you do then?" she tried to coax her son into sitting back down.  
  
Legolas sat down in a huff and tried to block out Arwen's muffled laughter. Dancing with "ladies and princesses?" He shuddered at the thought. This would be torture for him indeed.  
  
"Besides," his father continued, "you can ask Arwen to be your partner during the lessons as not to be so dreadful for you. I'm sure the lady wouldn't mind at all. You do like to dance right Arwen?"  
  
Before she even knew what was happening, three sets of eyes were glued to her...waiting for her answer. "I do, my lord. Very much indeed."  
  
"Very good then, tomorrow you both shall begin dancing lessons."  
  
Arwen had visibly paled and when she looked towards Legolas, he had the biggest smirk on his face. How had she gotten trapped into dancing lessons?  
  
------  
  
Day One  
  
Legolas' mother took it upon herself to teach her son and his best friend the art of dance. If only she knew what she was getting herself into.  
  
"Your hands are sweaty!"  
  
"It's not my hands, it's your hands!"  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Please please Legolas, my feet beg you... TRY not to step on my toes!"  
  
"It's not my fault...I can't see them!"  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
It was going to be a very long six weeks indeed.  
  
------  
  
Day Four  
  
"How are your toes feeling today?"  
  
"I have no worries. Today I have come prepared...look, extra cushioning!"  
  
"Brilliant, I'm sure you'll need them."  
  
"I know."  
  
------  
  
Day 11  
  
"And one-two-three, one-two-three-don't be so stiff Legolas."  
  
"Yes Nana."  
  
"...two-three... Be graceful."  
  
"Yes Nana."  
  
"One-two-three-try not to look at the floor darling."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
------  
  
Day 24  
  
"Twirl two-three...and spin-SPIN!"  
  
**thud**  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"I'm sorry Arwen!"  
  
"It's...okay."  
  
"Legolas, what happened?"  
  
"I got confused between spinning and twirling..."  
  
------  
  
Day 39  
  
"Quick feet! Remember quick feet!"  
  
"Arwen, you're going to fast!"  
  
"I am not. You're going too slow!"  
  
"Children, watch the tempo..."  
  
"No Arwen, we're gonna get mess-"  
  
**Thud**  
  
"Ow."  
  
------  
  
Day 55  
  
"No way."  
  
"Please, Arwen, you must try."  
  
"But you KNOW Legolas is just going to drop me!"  
  
"We'll take it slowly ... step by step. He won't drop you, I promise. Right Legolas?"  
  
"Yes Nana."  
  
"Now come, this is how you properly dip a lady..."  
  
**Thud**  
  
------  
  
Finally the day of the centennial celebration was at hand. Elves from all over journeyed to commemorate King Thranduil's reign.  
  
Legolas pulled at his collar. He was dressed in the greens and browns of his home, but the were made of rich fabrics and adorned with intricate gold designs. The braids in his hair were pulled much too tight and the whole of it just made him uncomfortable.  
  
"Legolas!" he turned around and was dumbfounded. Arwen was walking briskly towards him, wearing matching shades of green and gold, and smiling brightly at him.  
  
"Are you nervous?" she asked as she grabbed his hands. To him, her big doe eyes looked enticing that he almost forgot she was speaking to him.  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"I am too," she replied, not missing a beat. She grinned at him knowingly and he couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Legolas, here you are. Come, it is time," Thranduil said as he ushered his son towards the grand hall.  
  
Arwen gave her friend a quick hug and whispered, "Don't worry, you'll be wonderful," before giving him a light kiss on the cheek.  
  
His skin tingled the rest of the night.  
  
------ Arwen sat with her brothers at one end of a very long table, while Legolas was with his father somewhere about the hall. She hadn't been able to speak with him the whole night and she grew increasingly lonely. Sure, there had been a few nice Elven boys who came to speak with her, but were no sooner chased away by her brothers. It didn't matter either way though, she wanted to spend time with her best friend.  
  
The dancing started soon afterwards and Arwen jumped at the opportunity to show off all she'd learned with Legolas. Only she found that there was the longest line of girls waiting to dance with him. Not only that, but she'd have to take a number.  
  
Arwen sulked as she sat and watched him dance with the other girls. A dark cloud formed over her head as she saw him spin and twirl those girls who didn't know the first thing about dancing. They fumbled over the easiest steps and giggled over how blue his eyes were.  
  
And the worse part was, he didn't seem to care. It seemed to Arwen that Legolas was enjoying himself out there while she sat alone. A few came to ask her to dance and while she accepted, it was never more than uncomfortable shifting of weight from one foot to another.  
  
She longed for a real dance.  
  
Before she even knew where the time had gone, King Thranduil was thanking all the guests for their attendance. The ball was over.  
  
Then Thranduil introduced Legolas to the congregation as his son and rightful heir to the kingdom. Arwen watched as Legolas kneeled before his father and ceremoniously recited the traditional words of acceptance and gratitude spoken in their native tongue. He then received a crown of gold leaves and a great green jewel encased in a gold band from Thranduil's finger. It signified his heritage as the son and Prince of Opher's house.  
  
The young prince turned then and spoke to those gathered in the hall. He thanked them, of course, for their presence and continued support of their kingdom. He thanked his parents and other elves in particular for their guidance. He made a personal declaration to the his people that he would do anything in his power to preserve their way of life and would continue to look out for their best interests.  
  
The crowd cheered and clapped for him. Whispers around the crowd were that he was going to make a fine King someday...and that sparkle in his eye told them that his destiny would far surpass any other from his house.  
  
"And finally, I would like to thank my best friend, the Evenstar, Arwen. She has put up with an awful lot to be my friend, and I am truly grateful. She is my guiding light..."  
  
Arwen felt her face flush with heat and her chest constrict. She willed herself not to cry, even as Legolas walked over to her and offered his hand.  
  
"...so would you do me the great honor of dancing with me?" Arwen willingly accepted.  
  
The music started for just one more dance, and all the hall stopped in amazement as the two elves danced. They hit every step, every spin, twirl, lift, dip with ease. A glow radiated from them to be seen by all...and Arwen was greatly despised by the other girls.  
  
Though the young prince and princess cared not as they danced the last dance.  
  
------  
  
Fin  
  
------ 


	5. A Simple Game

A/N: Not mine. Legolas and Arwen appear to be 12 years old.  
  
------  
  
A Simple Game  
  
------  
  
"Remember Legolas, no peeking!"  
  
"I know.I'm not a cheater! And besides, I don't need to cheat. In case you didn't know, I'm a skilled hunter," Legolas puffed out his chest as if to prove his point.  
  
"I'm so sure," Arwen shook her head. "You can start whenever you're ready."  
  
Legolas turned towards the trunk of a large tree, covered his eyes, and began counting, "Min.tâd. neled."  
  
Arwen kept a close eye on her blond haired friend before tiptoeing into the dense forest. She bounded forward with the speed and agility given to her people before deciding to climb up a tree in hopes of throwing Legolas off her trail. Nimbly she leapt from branch to bough and continued her way deeper into the forest.  
  
Finally content that she had bought herself some time, she jumped back down to the solid earth again and took off in search of a decent hiding spot. Running as fast as her legs could carry her, she faintly heard a whistle in the distance.  
  
Legolas was now beginning to search for her.  
  
Arwen's heart pounded against her chest as she wildly looked for some form of cover. She ran through a hedge of bushes, only to realize that the ground beneath her feet took a sharp decline down a steep wooded hill.  
  
Not being able to recover her balance, Arwen braced herself for the inevitable pain she knew was coming. And as if in slow motion she saw herself fall, carried by her own momentum, until the impact of the ground knocked the breath out of her.  
  
Arwen was all but unconscious by the time she reached the bottom of the steep, wooded, hill.  
  
------  
  
When Legolas had finished counting and turned around and smiled. He would enjoy tracking Arwen, although he was sure she could not prove so difficult to find. He pulled out a whistle from around his neck and blew into it; its high pitched sound echoed in the distance. He was now on the hunt.  
  
------  
  
It didn't take Legolas long to figure out which direction his fair friend ran off in.and he caught on quickly to her tricks to throw him off. He did have to admit, however, that she was pretty clever to take to the trees. It was harder for him to track her trail up there. Moreover, he was impressed with the amount of distance she managed to put between them. She was proving to be an interesting chase.  
  
It was late afternoon when Legolas reached the end of her trail. Peering through the hedge of bushes he glanced down the hill. He knew for sure Arwen wouldn't attempt going down it.although her trail indicated that she did.  
  
Legolas smiled to himself, she was a tricky one indeed! He doubled back and retraced her steps, determined to find her actual pathway.  
  
------  
  
After a while Legolas came back to the bushes. There was a knotted feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was not right. He focused on the clues left behind and searched for anything he may have overlooked.  
  
He carefully made his way down the slope, stopping every once in a while to survey his surroundings.  
  
It was dusk when Legolas caught sight of something partially covered at the bottom of the hill. His heart dropped to his stomach.  
  
"Arwen!!" he shouted and skidded and stumbled as fast as he could towards her body.  
  
Legolas pushed aside her raven hair and saw many cuts and scrapes across her fair face. He could see from the unnatural position of her leg that it was probably broken. He didn't know what to do.should he try to move her, or would that make things worse?  
  
Legolas cupped Arwen's cheek and called to her. Softly at first, then he gently shook her. It was to no avail. Legolas decided that they were no place to be against the coming of night and decided to carry her. He glanced back up the hill, trying to figure the best places to climb.but he knew that he could not scale it with Arwen in his arms. It was too dangerous, too easy to make a mistake and both be sent tumbling back down.  
  
He had to find another way.  
  
Legolas bent down and ever so gently, cradled Arwen's limp body against his chest. He slipped an arm underneath her legs, careful to not agitate her broken limb, and lifted her.  
  
Noting where the sun was setting, Legolas began his trek east.  
  
------  
  
Night fell upon the two elves, but did not hinder Legolas' determination to get Arwen home. They came upon a small stream and he carefully set Arwen down upon its bank.  
  
Ripping his sleeve off his tunic, he immersed it in the stream's water and squeezed it over Arwen's face. Feeling the icy water, Arwen's eyes flew up.  
  
The world was a blur of shadows and shapes and she blinked hard to focus. Everything stopped spinning are her violet eyes recognized the sapphire ones staring at her with worry and concern.  
  
Arwen tried to speak but her throat was dry. A throbbing pain came from her side and her right leg seemed to be numb.  
  
She could see Legolas speaking to her but the dizziness in her head kept her from understanding. She watched him wipe her face with a cool cloth before brushing his hand away.  
  
Arwen tried to sit up but her breath caught in her throat as the pain from her side grew worse. She winced in pain and Legolas was immediately there, supporting her and helping her sit upright.  
  
"How are you feeling?" the soft words met her ears.  
  
Arwen swallowed hard before answering, "My head keeps spinning, and my side hurts. I can't feel my right leg."  
  
Legolas frowned and stayed silent for a while. Then, he moved down to her feet and gently picked up her leg. Arwen gasped from the pain. She could definitely feel her leg now.  
  
"I think it's broken," he said more to himself than to her. "I'm gonna take a closer look at it, okay?"  
  
Arwen nodded and dug her nails into the ground to keep from crying. Legolas gave her a very sincere look of apology before undoing the strings of her boots. The real torture came when he pulled her foot free of its constraint. Shooting pain ran up and down her side.Arwen thought she might pass out right on the spot. Tears began forming at the corners of her eyes but she clenched her jaw shut to keep in her sobs.  
  
Legolas saw bruising around the ankle, toes and shin. Her normally porcelain skin was colored different hues of blue, purple and green. He slowly began to rotate her foot, which caused a sob to escape from Arwen. Legolas looked up and saw tears streaming down his friend's face. Legolas went to her then and held her against his chest.  
  
"Do not be afraid," he whispered in her hair. "I will take care of you, I promise." Arwen was comforted and gave in to the darkness and fatigue.  
  
------  
  
When Arwen awoke she felt surprisingly better. Her eyes saw that she was in her own room, in her own bed, with her parents sitting next to her.  
  
"Arwen, darling, how are you feeling?" Celebrian asked as she helped her daughter sit up in bed.  
  
"Better," was the simple response. In truth, Arwen was feeling miles above better than when she last woke up. The pain had all but left her save the soreness in her leg. She was again, so grateful for her father's skill in healing.  
  
"You took quite a fall, what were you doing?" Elrond asked as he sat down next to his wife.  
  
"Legolas and I were playing a simple game. I was looking for a place to hide and these bushes were hiding the edge of the hill.so when I ran through them, I had no where to go but down," Arwen explained.  
  
"It was good then that Legolas found you and could bring you home," Celebrian motioned to Legolas' frame asleep in a chair next to Arwen's bed.  
  
Arwen looked with complete adoration at her best friend. What would she do without him? He had found her and took care of her. Arwen smiled. So perhaps he wasn't so bad a hunter after all.  
  
------  
  
Fin  
  
------  
  
Min.tâd. neled : One.two.three 


End file.
